1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose with a one-way valve wherein a flexible hose to provide a connection between a booster shell of a vacuum operated servomotor used in a brake actuating system or the like of an automobile and an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine as a vacuum source is provided with a one-way valve for controlling transmission of vacuum in a single direction from the vacuum source to the servomotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional hoses with a one-way valve for vacuum operated servomotors, a flexible hose to provide a connection between a booster shell and an intake manifold is cut in the midst thereof to incorporate therein a hard valve housing accommodating a one-way valve, and consequently, for example, when the hose is bended materially, there occurs a poor connection in a connection point between the hard housing and the flexible hose, posing a disadvantage that vacuum leaks therefrom.